House Varryn
House Varryn is a medium sized Vandal House located within the Kingdom of Lucerne and making their home within their seat of Frosthelm, where they control the province of Frosthelm within the Grand State of Tree Hill. House Varryn was originally formed out of the disgraced members of the third son of a historical leader of House Arryn, and from thsi they travelled southward and became a vassal of House Targaryan, of whom they remained loyal to until House Scott took over and then they switched to House Tyrell of whom they are still majorlly loyal to despite being the vassal of House Scott. House Varryn controls Frosthelm of which gives them also control over the neutral Elven town they allowed to be built within Lucernian borders in the form of New Avelon, and this has led to the members of House Varryn's rise as the Elves trade through them. House Varryn was formed after the discrased third son of the historical head of House Arryn banished him from the Arryn lands, and he was forced to travel southward with his family. With few retainers and money he was brought in by the Targaryan at the time of whom was situated south of Forks, and the Targaryan gave him money and lodgings, and later assisted them in constructing what would become the first home of the eventual town of Frosthelm. Within Frosthelm they were basically an independant kingdom only communicating with House Targaryan, but this changed when House Targaryan generations later founded the town of Tree Hill, and when this happened House Varryn swore themselves to the Targaryans and joined the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History House Varryn was formed after the discrased third son of the historical head of House Arryn banished him from the Arryn lands, and he was forced to travel southward with his family. With few retainers and money he was brought in by the Targaryan at the time of whom was situated south of Forks, and the Targaryan gave him money and lodgings, and later assisted them in constructing what would become the first home of the eventual town of Frosthelm. Within Frosthelm they were basically an independant kingdom only communicating with House Targaryan, but this changed when House Targaryan generations later founded the town of Tree Hill, and when this happened House Varryn swore themselves to the Targaryans and joined the Kingdom of Lucerne. Noteable Members Family Members *Renford Varryn **Jayne Varryn. Died during the Fall of Tree HIll ***Kemma Varryn ****Jethor Dartyng. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Casper Renshaw *****Lilys Renshaw *****Ossifer Renshaw ***Rutheen Varryn ****Jory Wickendash *****Emond Wickendash *****Jory Wickendash II. ***Renford Varryn II. ****Rhaena Skane (Rhaena Varryn) *****Renford Varryn III. *****Joanna Varryn *****Lornea Varryn ***Cedrella Varryn ***Erwin Varryn ***Esmei Varryn. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill. *Shyra Varryn (Shyra Rumbold) **Arnell Rumbold. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ***Rhaegal Rumbold ***Naerys Rumbold Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Rumbold See Also : House Rumbold House Renshaw See Also : House Renshaw Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandals